


Just Friends

by Finnijer



Series: Partners in Knives [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: D:BH Pacifist Route, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, I know, Markus and North are bros, North doesn't know how to compute feelings, Ralph is a cutie patootie, a pre-date, but they're my otp now, if you aren't fam this pairing might be strange, like bffs, mentions of Markus, some Simon and Josh one liners, they like each other they just don't know it yet, trust me - Freeform, written for my Ralph's b-day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: North goes to see her Ralph's new florist shop after some convincing from Markus. Markus also planted an idea in her head that  she can't stop thinking about. Ralph is just her friend. He doesn't like her as more than that. Right?Written as a b-day present for Writing_Rogue





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writing_rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/gifts).



> Bold is inner thoughts  
> Italics are flashbacks

What was she thinking, letting Markus talk her into this? His words echo in her mind over and over as she sits silently on the train. “ _You deserve to have fun,_ ” he said. “ _Give him a chance. You might like him more than you think.”_ North cringes at the last remark. Her and Ralph were just friends. This wasn’t a- she wouldn’t even _think_ the word Markus used. Her thirium pump quickened in her chest at the thought.  North leans against the window and thinks of going back home.

“ **We’re friends** _,_ ” she repeats to herself in her mind.

Her programming flashes to when he asked her if they were friends. It was so long ago, only a short while after everything had settled, and androids were just getting used to freedom.

_They were alone sorting spare parts for distribution to the different android zones. Her and Ralph volunteered to sort a truck together. They worked in silence for almost an hour before he finally stopped and approached her._

“ _Ralph must know, is Ralph really North’s friend?” He asked softly._

_“Of course,” she smiled. “Why wouldn’t we be?”_

_“Others think Ralph is strange,” he said hanging his head slightly, wringing his hands together. “You have been so kind to Ralph. Ralph cares for you. He wanted to make sure.”_

_“I would never think you are strange,” North reassures him. “You’ve been kind to me too, Ralph. Not many of our people get along with me. It’s a good thing we have each other.”_

_He looks up at her and grins. “Yes, we have each other.”_

She banishes the memory when that feeling she felt that day returns to her. She doesn’t want to think about it. Why was she even going to meet him again? She thinks for a moment and remembers he wanted to show her his new Flower Shop. He was so proud he now had a business of his own. He was one of the first androids to open their own business thanks to Markus and Simon’s diplomacy.

The thought comes with a strange feeling. She hasn’t seen Ralph in person for months. She searches her database for the right word, because this wasn’t nervousness. Or was it?

The train slows and she takes a deep breath even though as an android, she doesn’t have too. Her thirium pump is working faster than normal. This was just a chance to meet up with her friend. She keeps telling herself that as she gets off the train. But her mind keeps going back to what Markus said no matter how much she tries to drown it.

_“He misses you North. You’re all he talks about.”  Markus smirked at her. “I think he likes you.”_

_“_ Markus,” she huffs to herself as she exits the train.

Markus was the one that planted that bug, the one that made her question everything. Of course, North wasn’t going to ignore her friend so she called him. As Markus said, he was ecstatic to hear from her. They made plans to meet. When she hung up they all teased her.

_“Is that an actual smile?” Markus asked._

_Simon followed with a “North never smiles. What’s got the edgelord princess grinning so much?”_

_“Didn’t she just get off the phone with Ralph?” Josh asked._

_North threw her pen at them and wouldn’t speak to them for the rest of the day._

She once again pulls back to the present from the memories. She looks at her hand trying to find out where she needs to go. It’s not a long walk from the train station. When she arrives, she admires the bright yellow color of the storefront. In blue, the sign reads “Ralph’s Royal Arrangements”. She chuckles at the name before finally entering.

When she enters the shop, she has little time to look around before a voice stops her.

“North!” She hears her name yelled from across the shop.

She stops as a man approaches her, nearly sprinting and gives her a hug. It’s only when he pulls back does she realize it’s Ralph. She stares at him as he grins at her. His scar is gone; repaired as if it never happened. The only tell was his eye wasn’t Hazel, but a dark brown. She remembers to smile back and he shifts in place giddily.

“Ralph is so pleased North could come. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too Ralph,” She replies. She tries to ignore that feeling in her chest. “How have you been?”

“Ralph has been well.” He says, still shifting in place. “A lot has changed since North last saw Ralph. Do you like Ralph’s shop?”

“It’s lovely,” she smiles.

She isn’t lying. It’s a lovely little flower shop with a greenhouse attached to the side. From what Markus told her, it did well the first week it was open. Ralph has quiet the green thumb even for a gardening android. She looks to the left where there are large arrangements hanging on the wall.

“Did you make those yourself?” She asks. “They’re gorgeous.”

“Ralph did make them himself. They are pretty. Just not as pretty as you.”

She looks and stares at him, not knowing what to say. He’s smiling that same goofy smile as if he hadn’t just called her pretty. She doesn’t know how to respond. It’s like an error pop-up was blocking all action. Ralph grabs her hand, still grinning.

“Come, let Ralph show you the flowers.”

* * *

 

He takes her on a tour of his shop. He shows her the greenhouse where he keeps his potted plants and flowers he grows. He then takes her to the back of the shop where he makes his floral arrangements. There’s a wide table in the middle of the room, and two separate counters that run along the walls. The table has a container holding an assortment of color ribbons, along with various items North doesn’t bother to look too closely at. Ralph goes around the corner from her and begins talking again.

“Ralph’s business has been doing well. Ralph has another android to help him. He’s not here at the moment.”

Ralph picks up a bouquet and a pre-cut green ribbon laying on the table. She watches as he works, wrapping the green ribbon around the stems to hid the wire holding the flowers together.  

“You seem like you enjoy it,” North says breaking the silence.

“I do,” Ralph says. He looks up at her with a smile. “Ralph is sure you’ve noticed his face is fixed.”

“I have. You look good as new.” She doesn’t voice how she likes the color of his new eye. That would be weird.

“Markus helped get Ralph’s programming adjusted too, so Ralph isn’t scared of humans anymore. Ralph still talks in third person. If I concentrate I can stop. It takes a lot to concentrate; I can’t work and focus on speech at the same time.” He says, almost sadly.

“Your speech is fine Ralph.”

He doesn’t reply but goes back to the bouquet. He takes a white ribbon and begins to make a large bow. North is fascinated at how quick and smooth his motions are. He ties the newly made bow where the green ribbon begins at the top of the stems. Once he is done, he walks around the table to stand in front of her.

“For North.”

She blinks as he holds the bouquet out to her. She doesn’t know what to do. She can take the flowers or do nothing. Doing nothing would upset Ralph; and there’s a pain in her chest at the thought. She takes the flowers. She scans them. **Red carnations and red tulips.** It’s an odd combination but still beautiful. She smells them to take in their unique chemical structures. It’s a pleasant smell. She loves it.

“Thank you. It’s beautiful.”

Ralph claps and dances in place. North tries not to grin too much at his display.

“Ralph also has a question for North.” He says, still wiggling where he stands.

“Okay,” she replies hesitantly.

“Ralph has a dinner function to attend Saturday. Will North join him?”

She stops her simulated breathing. All her circuits freeze. Did he just ask her to a dinner function? Why does her processor what her to scream yes? **What is going on?**

“Ralph knows it is sudden,” he continues when she doesn’t reply. “But Ralph knows North is good at talking. Ralph wants to make a good impression with the other businesses on this street. Can North accompany him?”

“Yes.” **Did she say that out loud?** From look Ralph was giving her, she had. She accepts her fate and continues. “Just give me the time and where to meet.”

“The event is at 8:00pm. You can meet Ralph here,” Ralph is grinning and dancing. “Ralph is so happy North said yes.”

“What do I need to wear?” She grinned. She couldn’t help but be excited deep down as Ralph. His enthusiasm was contagious.

“Does North have a dress?”

“I do. I’ve had my fair share of public events since joining the council.” She fidgets with the bouquet in her hands. “Is it formal? Or just semi-formal.”

He stops moving and thinks for a moment. “Semi-Formal. Ralph is unsure of what that means.”

“Do you have clothes for events like this Ralph?”

He’s wearing jeans and white shirt covered with a green work apron. While she didn’t think it looked bad, she could only wonder if he had more dinner appropriate clothing.

Ralph’s cheeks tinge blue. “Ralph has not thought of that.”

“How about I meet you tomorrow? We can find you something to wear.”

“Ralph would like that.” There is a moment of silence between them, broken by the sound of a bell. He looks behind her, “Someone is here.”

She follows Ralph back into the main room and there is a customer waiting for Ralph.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Thank you for the flowers.” She says softly.

“Ralph will see you tomorrow.”

He grabs her hand and squeezes it, before letting go to go greet the customer. North tries not to think about what that means. She leaves the flower shop with the bouquet and grin. And a date with Ralph. _A date._ She definitely was not telling Markus about this.  

**Author's Note:**

> Red Carnations means "my heart yearns for you" and Red Tulips are a confession of love.  
> Also, I am so glad I finished this today!  
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
